geeky_craftfandomcom-20200214-history
Advanced Genetics Mod
The original wiki for Advanced Genetics can be found here: http://minecraft-modsmc.wikia.com/wiki/Advanced_Genetics_Mod Introduction The Advanced Genetics Mod is a mod created by ObsiLP. The mod does what it says it does, it allows for you, the user, to get the special abilities of the mobs in Minecraft via genes that you can infuse with your Minecraft character. The main function of the mod is to gain the gene ability, but there are blocks in the game you must craft in order to infuse the genes with your own. Minecraft Versions This mod is available for the following Minecraft versions: * Minecraft 1.6.4 * Minecraft 1.7.2 * Minecraft 1.7.10 Blocks The blocks in this game require a lot of new items to craft and make before use. * DNA Analyser: '''You need this block to get the "Cell" out of "Skin Scales", that are obtained by right clicking mobs with a scraper. * '''DNA Extractor: You need this block to get a crypted 'Helix' out of the 'Cell'. * DNA Decrypter: '''You need this block to decrypt your 'Helix'. * '''DNA Splitter: You need this block to choose the 'Gene' you want to. * DNA Breeder: This block is important and make the whole progress expensive. Every gene must be combined with itself (which breeds 2 parts of the gene) or the basic gene (which breeds only one part of the gene) which means that you need more than one 'Gene' to have the special feature of any mobs. * Centrifuge: You need this block to spin your syringe. * DNA Combiner: With this block you can combine a completed gene to your DNA. Put the centrifuged Syringe in the right slot and your gene into the left slot. But what to do when you want to remove a gene in your DNA. * DNA Remover: This block is required to remove mob attributes from your DNA. You need an Anti-Gene to use it. * DNA Transmutator: This block transmutes a "normal" Gene into an Anti-Gene. You need an unbreeded gene with 2 'Organic Drop' to use this block. * DNA Auto Splitter: '''This block is an automatable version of the DNA Splitter,like the name says. It is not suggested because it only outputs Basic Genes or Invalid Cells. * '''Combustion Generator: This block provides energy to the machines on its sides. * Microscope: '''This block is used to analyze your DNA and find out which genes are injected in your DNA.This block does not need power. * '''Auto Scraper: This block automatically obtains skin scales from mobs. * DNA Insulator: This block insulates Cells and Helix. * DNA Cloner: This block allows you to clone mobs. You have to put an Insulated Helix in the bottom slot and, if you want, a syringe with a custom DNA in the upper slot. Also you need some Insulated Cells, that you have to put in the 9x9 grid on the right. Items The Items are used to make the blocks and get the genes. * Overclocker: Speeds up the machines. * Auto Output Upgrade: Puts the item automatically in the next one. * Syringe: Contains samples of your DNA or mobs' one. * Stone Stick * Magnifier * Scraper: This item allows you to obtain some skin scales from a mob by right-clicking it. * Skin Scales * Cell * Organic Drops * Helix (Decrypted or Encrypted) * Gene (Bred or Unbred) * Anti-Gene * Basic DNA Dictionary * Advanced DNA Dictionary * Insulated Cell * Insulated Helix * Antidote Syringe: Acts like a substitute for the Milk Bucket. Subsitutes all the bad effects into positive effects. * Genetic Bow * Death Enderchest * Heal Crystal * Homeostasis Tube: Acts like a normal bed. With it you can save your genes while sleeping and, when you die, you can sleep again in it to re-obtain your genes. Genes Here are the Genes and what abilities they give you: # Chicken: No-Fall: you take no fall damage. # Cow: Infinite Milk: you are now milkable. # Ocelot: Speed: you can walk much faster. # Ocelot: Avoid creepers : '''creepers won't explode when you are close enough. They will also flee like they flee from Ocelots. # '''Sheep: Wooly: every entity is now shearable. This needs the gene to be injected into a mob. # Sheep: Eat Grass: right-click on a grass block to eat the block. # Skeleton: Infinite: don't run out of arrows. You need to use the Genetic Bow to apply this effect. # Spider: ''Climb: ''Allows you to climb everything like ladders. # Horse: ''Jump:'' lets you jump higher. # Squid: ''Water breather: lets you breath underwater. # '''Bat: ''Fly:' you can fly! # '''Bat: ''Night vision:' You can see at night! # '''Mooshroom: Produce stew: other people can now get mushroom stew from you. # Enderman: '''''Teleport: you can hit a defined key (default H) to throw a free ender pearl. You also do not take fall damage # Enderman: ''Save your inventory: ''keeps all your items your inventory when you die. It needs a Death Enderchest # Zombie Pigman:'' Swim in lava: ''you don't get damaged by lava anymore! # Blaze: Shoot fireballs: fight like a blaze. # Creeper: Explode yourself: ''you can explode by pressing a key (default U) 8 times. # '''Ghast: '''''Destroy blocks with fireballs: if you shoot fireballs they will destroy terrain. # Iron Golem: More life: ''adds 5 more hearts. # '''Snow Golem: '''''Throw snowballs # Witch: Throw potion'': throw random potions by pressing a key (default P). # '''Wither: ''Withers hit: ''entity you hit gets a wither effect. # Wolf: '''if you get hit by a mob, nearby wolfs will attack the mob # '''Ender Dragon: '''''Ender health: if you have a heal crystal in your inventory it gets damaged instead of you and if you place the crystal you get healed by it # Zombie: Resistance: ''Gives you resistance 2 effect # '''Slime: ''Slimy: ''You drop Slimballs when you die. # '''Cave Spider: Poisonous: ''You are now resistant to poison and also you can poison the entity you hit. Trivia * The machines in this mod also can use power from IC² (IndustrialCraft²), TE3 (Thermal Expansion 3) or''Mekanism ''to run * The Organic Drops can be used as a fuel. * If you want more information, go here: ** http://www.minecraftforum.net/topic/1988826-164-forge-advanced-genetics-mod/ ** http://ag.teamdna.de/wiki/ ** http://ag.teamdna.de/ ** http://www.teamdna.de/